Potter Family secret
by fatfish123
Summary: The M0nkey The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter's secret ... Incest ! Lemon SEX SCENES [ Must read or regret ]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to JK ROWLING 3 whereas the other characters and scenes belong to The_M0nkey ! He rocks

Romance / Love / Lemons / Fuck / Sex FanFic

Read on to find out about the secrets of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter !

* * *

_**The Potter family secret (1)  
by The_M0nkey ~**_

A thirty six year-old Daphne Potter stood staring at her reflection in her mirror. After two children she still had a perfect figure; firm D-cup tits, curvy figure, pert arse and legs that went on for days.

She was so engrossed in her image that it came as a great surprise when her husband, Harry Potter, came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her figure and cupped her tits. His touch sent sparks up her spine causing her to arch her back.

"Have I ever told you have sexy you look?" whispered Harry in Daphne's ear.

"Oh multiple times, but a girl never tires of hearing it over and over again" Daphne replied. Noticing her husband was matching her state of undress, she slowly move her hand down her back until it came into contact with Harry's semi-hard cock.

Without warning, Harry spun Daphne around and picked her up bridal style. She squealed in surprise and giggling like a teenage schoolgirl as Harry transported her over to their bed. Laying her down gently, he moved round so that his head was positioned near her closed legs. Harry gently opened her legs apart; Daphne's breathing increased rapidly as Harry leaned forward and dove his tongue inside her moist folds.

Using his Parsletongue ability, he soon had Daphne moaning in pleasure as he did things with his tongue that no other could do. Daphne frantically tried to stop herself from screaming out, but it was no use. Harry's ministrations were sending shockwaves up her spine as she gripped the bed sheets in the vain attempt to stop her hips from bucking in Harry's face.

Harry continued tasting his wife's sweet core. He loved doing this to her, making her feel pleasure and moaning out his name it fits of sexual arousal. Looking up to admire his wife's glistening body, his eyes quickly focused on her two firm mounds, her heavy breathing causing them to shift back and forth slightly. Harry couldn't help but admire the hard nipples and the way that her breasts had managed to maintain their firmness even after two children.

Shifting his gaze back down, he caught site of the small nub just above her folds. Shifting his lips up slightly, he captured her clit between his lips and applied a small amount of suction whilst running his tongue over the sensitive skin. The result of that action was instantaneous. Daphne's legs wrapped around Harry's head, pulling his face into her soaking entrance. "Oh, HAAAAARRYYY!" she screamed as the orgasm his her with full force.

It took almost a full minute before Daphne finally released Harry's head from the vice like grip that her legs had on him. Harry eagerly lapped up her juices before raising his head up, the Potter smirk adorning his face. "How was that my wonderful wife?" Harry asked as he moved up he bed to lie beside her.

Daphne's only response was to roll on top of Harry, straddling his waist whilst capturing his lips in a toe-curling kiss that took his breath away. Breaking the kiss, Daphne sat upright and lifted herself slightly off of Harry's waist. Reaching behind her, she grabbed hold of Harry's rock hard cock. Positioning it at her entrance, she gave him a sexy smile before sitting down, his member completely engulfed in her soaking hole.  
Daphne quickly starting bouncing on Harry's cock, her walls massaging his member with each movement that she took. "Fuck Daphne! So fucking tight!" Harry moaned as her movements brought Harry closer and closer to release. Grabbing hold of her hips, Harry began thrusting back up, his cock pushing further and further into her tight hole. Throwing her head back in pleasure, Daphne starting moaning as she felt the tip of Harry's cock poke against her womb.

With one final thrust, Harry pushed as far into his wife as he possibly could. As he felt Daphne's tight walls clench around his cock, Harry unleashed a torrent of warm spunk right into her waiting womb. The both of them screamed in pleasure as they both came, Daphne collapsing down on top of Harry's chest.

The two of them laid together basking in the post-sex feelings. When the two of them finally felt ready to move again, Daphne moved to lie next to Harry, his arms wrapping around her waist.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, there were two people looking in on their evening activities. Lily and Alex Potter ran from their parent's room to the other side of the house where their rooms were located.

"Hoooo-lyy shit! Did we just watch dad fucking mum?" asked the 19-year-old Alex.

"I-I think so..." Lily replied distantly, her mind obviously elsewhere at that moment. In fact her mind was currently focusing on how large her fathers cock had been. The scene that she and her older brother had just witnessed was the hottest thing she had ever seen in her life. Having just finished her last year at Hogwarts, she was no stranger catching her friends in compromising positions with other guys, but none of those guys had a dick like her fathers. Lily's mind wondered slightly and she suddenly picture herself in her mothers position, screaming out her fathers name as he rammed his giant member into her tight hole.

Alex was having a similar thought as his younger sister. He was amazed at his mother's body. For a woman in her thirties that had also had two children she was looking amazing. Flat, athletic looking stomach, firm D-cup breasts, not a wrinkle in sight and if his father's groans were anything to go by, a tight pussy. Like Lily, he was imagining what it would be like to be in his fathers place, having his mother moaning his name as he deposited his own spunk inside of her.  
Alex snapped out of his thoughts to realise he had been staring at Lily and she had been doing the same. Alex quickly noticed his erection standing out against his pyjama bottoms and quickly made to cover it, whilst Lily noticed her nipples were clearly visible against her tank top and her little shorts as a small damp patch in the crotch area. Embarrassed, both teens quickly darted to their own room, both of them spending the next thirty minutes masturbating. Lily imagining her father walking and fucking her like she was just some slut to be used and Alex imagining his mum catching him in the act and offering to help relieve himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to JK ROWLING 3 whereas the other characters and scenes belong to The_M0nkey ! He rocks

Romance / Love / Lemons / Fuck / Sex FanFic

Read on to find out about the secrets of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter !

* * *

_**The Potter family secret (2)  
**__**by The_M0nkey ~**_

* * *

"Morning mum" Alex said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Morning darling" Daphne replied to her son. She was currently making breakfast a couple of feet away. Alex looked back at his mother and instantly regretted it. Daphne had opted to wear a pale yellow summer dress that stopped just below the curve of her ass. The view of his mothers long, smooth legs caused blood to rush down below making his shorts decidedly tighter than when he put them on. He also noticed she had a faint glow about her that he couldn't explain.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Lily sitting at the table. "How did you sleep?" she whispered. Alex noticed that Lily seemed to gave bags under her eyes, an obvious sign that she hadn't slept well at all that day.

"Wasn't the worst I've ever had. I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep then. You keep thinking about…"

Lily just nodded, a small yawn escaping her mouth.

"Same. Hey do you notice that mum is glowing?" Alex asked.

Giving a confused look Lily turned to look at Daphne who was still busy putting the last finishing touches to the kids breakfast. "Yeah she does seem to be glowing. She also seems unusually happy about something." It was true, Daphne did seem to be unusually chipper that morning, and she was practically skipping around the kitchen as she went about making breakfast. "Is that glow normal?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I mean I've only done it a few times and the girls don't normally look like that after."

"What are you two whispering about over here" Said Daphne interrupting the teenagers private conversation, a quizzical look on her face as she stood their holding their plates of food.

"Just what we were planning on doing today" Alex said hoping that his mother couldn't tell he was lying.

"Yeah," said Lily, "I was telling Alex that I was having a shopping trip with daddy today"

"Ah yes your father did mention that," Both teens gave each other a small smile as their mother forgot all about that whisperings, "I guess that means it's just you and me today Alex" Daphne smiled as she ran her hand through her sons hair. "Now hurry up and finish your food, I think your father will be finished in the shower soon"

Lily blushed slightly and felt a warmth in her nether regions at the thought of her father in the shower. Quickly she picked up her knife and fork and dug into her breakfast.

* * *

Once Lily had finished her breakfast, she excused herself and went to her ready for her trip out with Harry. Making her way up the stairs to her room, she was walking past her parent's private bathroom when the door opened and Harry stepped out wearing nothing but a small towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Lils" Harry smiled at his daughter pulling her into a one handed hug and planting a kiss to her forehead.

"Morning Daddy" Lily said happily as she wrapped her arms around her fathers waist, her bra-less boobs pressed against his chest

"You ready for out little trip?" Harry felt his face warm as blood rushed south. He tried to control his reaction as impure thoughts concerning his seventeen year-old daughter rushed through his mind.

"Of course daddy. I need to get some new swimsuits. I don't fit the ones we got last year" She smiled as she felt her fathers cock twitch below his towel.

"Well let me get changed and we'll head into London"

"Okay daddy" Lily released her hold on Harry's waist. Giving her one final kiss on her head Harry made his way to his and Daphne's bedroom.

Lily smiled as she thought of the perfect outfit to wear that day.

* * *

Lily stood in the hallway of Potter Manor waiting for her father to finish getting ready for their father-daughter shopping trip. At Hogwarts she had dismissed every single pass that boys from all years and houses made at her. Unlike the rest of the girls in her year she never made any attempts to show of skin and entice boys for a quick fumble in a broom closet. Her reasoning behind not following her classmates was that none of the boys were worth her time but seeing her dad in all his naked glory last night had shown her that she was constantly comparing boys to her father and none of them could hold anything to the muscular frame of Harry Potter.

It was this reason that she had opted to wear the most revealing clothes that she owned. She had started by selecting a purple thong and matching lacy bra. Next she had opted for a jean miniskirt that she had made a lot small with the help of magic, which just stopped below her smooth cheeks, and finally she had worn a loose T-shirt that showed off a fair amount midriff and one of the shoulder straps hung to the side, giving small glimpses of her bra as the t-shirt moved.

"Ready Lily-flower?" Harry asked as he descended the large staircase.

Lily tuned to face him and smile brightly when she saw him.

"Yes daddy!" she said excitedly.

Harry gave a small laugh but choked slightly when noticed what his 'innocent' daughter was wearing. Lily smiled triumphantly as she watched her father's eyes roam over her body.

Harry could help but stare at his daughter. She had his bright green eyes and the same auburn hair of his mother that she had pulled back into a ponytail. She had definitely inherited Daphne's impressive figure as his eyes roamed over her smooth legs and up to her C-cup breasts that were perfectly encased in a purple lace bra that her t-shirt failed to cover up.

Lily bit her lip and smiled at her father's turmoil as he struggled to dampen the naughty thoughts we has having about her. "Everything okay daddy?"

"Y-yes, sorry Lily-flower I was just thinking of something else".

"Oh, what about?" she asked innocently

"It doesn't matter baby. Now lets get going shall we" he said trying to steer clear of the thoughts rushing through his mind.

"Yeah!" said Lily excitedly, grabbing hold of Harry's arm and squeezing it between the valley of her breasts.

Harry had no idea how he was going to survive the day.

* * *

Harry and Lily apparated into Diagon Alley before passing through the Leaky Cauldron and out into Muggle London. The two of them decided that they should go to Harrods, as it would have all the different types of clothes that Lily would want.

Once they had finally reached the large department store, Lily proceeded to drag Harry to the female swimwear section. Harry couldn't help but feel slightly awkward as his seventeen-year-old daughter browsed through that large selection of swimwear on offer. With everyone that she picked off the racks Harry could help but imagine what she would looked like in each outfit and it made for a very uncomfortable thirty minutes. At one point he thought he might blow his load when Lily dropped a couple items she was carrying on the floor and then bent over to pick them up, giving him a perfect view of her tight little ass and beautiful pink lips that were barely covered by the purple fabric.

"Okay daddy I think I'm ready to try these on" Lily said as she turned to face him. She smiled slightly as she saw lust in her father's eyes. Grabbing his hand she proceeded to pull him over to the changing area. Harry decided that was would sit and wait for Lily to try them on.

Sitting down in one of the chairs facing the changing room, Harry watched as piece after piece of Lily's attire was taken off and dumped on the floor. Top and Bra were the first to go followed by her short skirt and finally Harry watched as she slid the small purple fabric down her legs. Harry couldn't help but imagine his little girl, as she stood naked staring at herself in the mirror.

"Daddy," came Lily's voice behind the door, "can you come and tell me what you think?"

Now normally Harry would have said no to such a request but his mind was too filled with incestuous thoughts that he simply replied "Yep". Looking around to see if any staff were watching him he opened the door and slipped into the large changing room.

He was relived to see that the first item she had tried on one a black one-piece that had a small hole around the belly button and along her spine.

"It looks fine darling"

"Thanks Daddy" Lily said as she gave a small twirl in the mirror. Before Harry had time to do anything, Lily began stripping out of the black swimming costume.

"Uhh…Li-"

"What? Daddy, its not like its nothing you haven't seen before" interrupted Lily as she stepped out of the one-piece. Placing it on one of the hooks, she reached for a dark green bikini.

Harry was stuck staring into the mirror, mesmerized at the sight of his innocent lily-flower, as she stood naked in front of him. Lily smirked as she saw her fathers lust filled expression as she pulled the green bikini bottoms up over her little ass.

When she had finally finished putting on the top she turned to face Harry.

"How about this one? I'm thinking it's a little too small." Cupped her breasts to see how they felt in the tight bikini top.

Harry's conscious was screaming at him to tell his daughter that he should leave yet his hard cock willed him to stay in the room as his daughter tried on different swim suits just so he could look at her wonderful breast and smooth, round ass. He couldn't help but imagine pushing Lily against the wall and roughly fucking her and ejaculating inside of her, the possibility of impregnating her exciting him even more.

"It doesn't look that tight Lily-flower" Although my trousers aren't faring much better, thought Harry.

"Well it looks like your trousers are quite tight daddy" Lily remarked seductively as if reading his mind, glancing down at the bulge that was clearly visible through Harry's trousers. "why don't I help you with that?"

Harry's eyes widened as Lily kneeled and whipped out is erect nine-inch cock from the confines of his boxers. A small gasp escaped Lily's lips at seeing Harry's cock up close.

Lily's small fists began gently pumping the organ making Harry shudder in pleasure as he gently played with his daughters hardening nipples through her bikini.

After a minute and gently stroking, Lily sped up causing small drops of pre-cum to leak from the tip. Harry tried his hardest not to explode his cum all over his daughter's innocent face. Lily gave the tip a tentative lick before she engulfed the head. Harry could feel his balls twitch as Lily ran her tongue around the sensitive skin, sending jolts down his cock.

"I'm gonna cum baby!" moaned Harry as he felt his balls about to explode.

"Cum on my tits daddy" And he did just that. Rope after rope of hot, sticky cum erupted from the end of Harry's cock, landing on Lily's now exposed chest. Harry leant against the changing room wall looking down at his now cum-covered daughter. Scraping some of the cum of her tits, she sucked the warm liquid off her fingers, "Mmmm, Tasty!"

The sight of his daughter eating his cum got Harry instantly hard again. Leaning down, he picked his daughter up and pushed her against the wall, her legs tightly wrapping around his waist. "I'm going to fuck you Lily-flower," whispered Harry into her ear, "I'm going to put my hard cock inside of you."

His lips locked with hers as they passionately kissed each other. Shifting her bikini bottoms to the side he lined his cock up with her virgin entrance, before he plunged his cock into her tight fuck hole. Lily gave a soft whimper as she felt her father tear through her innocence and stretch her walls out with his large cock.

Wasting no time, Harry roughly slammed into his daughter's moist entrance, the two of them engaged in a passionate kiss to stop Lily moaning too load and drawing the attention of the staff.

"Oh Daddy!" Lily moaned, "How does it feel Daddy? How does it feel to fuck your own daughter knowing that if you cum inside her she could carry your child?"

Lily's dirty talk made Harry shoot his cum as deep as he possibly could inside his daughter. The feeling of her fathers cum painting her womb white pushed Lily over the edge, her walls tightening around Harry's cock as bolts of sexual energy shot up her spine.

The two of them stayed where they were, their foreheads touching as they both tried to catch their breath.

Cleaning themselves up, Lily continued to try on the different swimming costumes that she had selected, each time Harry would admire his daughters body before giving his opinion. They finished their shopping trip and made their way back to the leaky cauldron for some lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to JK ROWLING 3 whereas the other characters and scenes belong to The_M0nkey ! He rocks

Romance / Love / Lemons / Fuck / Sex FanFic

Read on to find out about the secrets of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter !

* * *

_**The Potter family secret (3**__**)  
by The_M0nkey ~**_

* * *

Alex had spent the morning down at the Potter Quidditch pitch practicing his skills for Puddlemore United's final round of tryouts. Like his father he had been the Gryffindor seeker and had led them to victory in every match that he had played. He practiced religiously because he wanted to be selected for hiss skills rather than because he was the son of Harry Potter.

Tired from his training Alex decided that he was going to spend sometime relaxing in the pool outside of Potter Manor and enjoy the unusually hot weather that Britain was experiencing that summer. Alex made his way up to his room in the manor, slipped on some swimming shorts and made his way back outside to the warm pool.

Daphne had a similar idea to her son and had decided that she was going to spend the day sunbathing whilst she could as the possibilities of doing so were few and far between thanks to the British climate.

Browsing through her vast selection of swimwear, she opted for a skimpy, light blue two piece that Harry was very fond of her wearing. The small bottoms did little to contain of hide her firm rear and the top was barely able to contain her large tits and was obviously many sizes too small for her. It was obvious to see why Harry loved it.

* * *

Daphne was surprised when she saw Alex was already in the water, as she was not expecting him to be back from his training until later that morning. As he lay there in an inflatable lilo, she couldn't help but admire her son's figure. His regular Quidditch practice meant that he shared a similar physique to that of his father, the sun glistening off the water droplets on his firm abs. A small gasp escaped her lips as her vision moved further down his toned body and settled on his trunks, where there was a quite visible bulge showing through the fabric.

Blushing at the sight of her son's obvious erection Daphne laid her towel down on one of the four sun loungers, took out her sun cream and started gently applying it to her chest, legs and arms.

Unbeknownst to his mother, Alex had heard he come down from the house. He quickly realised that a tent had formed in his trunks and so had decided to feign sleeping to lessen the embarrassment. Opening his eye's slightly he watched as his mother applied the white cream to her smooth skin, he could feel his erection strain against the fabric of his trunks as Daphne rubbed the cream into her firm tits causing them to jiggle slightly.

He nearly fell of his lilo when Daphne shocked him by calling out his name, "Alex Darling!"

There was a pause as Alex tried to recover and not fall in the water. Sitting up on the lilo, he turned to face his mother. "Yeah mum, what can I do for you?" he questioned.

"Can you do my back for me?"

"Yeah course, one second."

Daphne laid down on the sun lounger on her front as Alex made his way to the side and out of the pool. Grabbing his mother sun cream he squirted some into his hands and began rubbing it gently into his mother back.

"Wait, let me get these straps out of the way" Daphne said. She reached behind her back and untied the strings that held the tiny bikini top on allowing them to fall to her sides. Continuing with the application of the cream, Alex could feel his raging erection pushing through his trunks as he felt his mothers smooth skin beneath his fingers.

Daphne gave a sigh as her son magnificently worked the cream into her back. She felt a warmth spreading below her belly as Alex innocently rubbed against the side if her tits. She could feel the warmth radiating from Alex's erection against her leg and it only helped to turn her on more and more.

Alex moved further and further down his mother back until all that was left was to do the parts of her ass that weren't covered by the tiny Bikini. He paused, not knowing whether his mother wanted him to continue. The rational side of his brain was saying that he should probably stop where he was but his cock was screaming at him to continue.

Daphne, sensing her son's indecision to continue and her desire to have his hands all over her body, told him to continue, "Go ahead darling, you don't want mummy to burn do you?"

"N-no of course not" Alex said disbelievingly. His mother had just told him that she didn't mind him rubbing his hands over her firm ass cheeks. Still not quite believing that what was happening was true he squirted more cream into his hands and began working into Daphne's firm, round rear.

A quiet moan escaped Daphne's lips as Alex gently kneaded her fleshy rear. She felt him move the tiny amount of fabric up over her ass so he was able to rub the cream on all of her skin.

Alex couldn't believe his luck. His mother was lying half naked in front of him, he was rubbing his hands over her amazing arse and he could just see her pink lips either side of the small fabric that just passed at being bikini bottoms. Alex tried to push his luck by rubbing his thumbs either side of her soft pink lips and was rewarded by a soft moan from his mother.

Seeing that she wasn't objection to his ministrations he tried again and again, each time his thumbs moving further and further over the lips until eventually he parted them and ran a thumb over the smooth, wet skin.

Daphne couldn't believe what was happening, her son was rubbing her sensitive lips and her brain was too lust filled to do anything about it. She felt something building inside her as Alex gently rubbed against the small nub between her lips, all pretense of rubbing sun cream in forgotten.

Alex slipping his index finger into her tight hole was what finally did it for Daphne. Her walls tightened and her hips bucked against his hand as her orgasm came crashing through her, her juices spilling out onto Alex's hand.

Taking a second to get her breathing under control, Daphne flipped over forgetting that her bikini top was no longer tied giving Alex a perfect look at her firm tits. Spying his raging hard on Daphne said, "Come here darling," he grabbed his dick through his trunks, "Let mummy take care of that for you".

Kneeling on the sun lounger, in one swift movement Daphne had her son's trunks down by his ankles and his cock within the warm confines of her mouth.

"Oh ff-fu... fuck mum..." Was the most Alex was able to get out of his mouth as his mother started to slide his cock in and out of her warm, moist mouth.

Alex was completely overwhelmed by pleasure as his whole eight-inch cock was engulfed by his mothers sweet mouth. Her breasts would bounce of his legs with every stroke and he could feel her hard nipples rub against his skin each time.

He could feel his ball twitch has he neared the point of no return. He could feel has his mum would deep throat him, her muscles massaging the sensitive head before tightening as she pulled back.

"I'm... I'm cumming mum!" shouted Alex as he felt his warm cum rush from his ball and out through his cock.

Daphne made no move to change what she was doing as she felt his first load shoot straight down the back of her throat. Greedily she swallowed everything he gave her as wad after wad of cum was deposited into her waiting mouth. _Merlin he cums more than his father_, she thought as more cum shot out of his rock hard prick.

"Merlin Mum! That was amazing!" Daphne smiled at her son's praise, it would seem that he wasn't the only Potter that appreciated her fantastic head skills.

"Now Darling, mummy needs a big cock shoved into her fanny! Can you do that for me?" Daphne asked seductively, one hand gently pumping his semi-erect organ attempting to bring it back to life.

Alex could only nod causing Daphne to give him a seductive grin as she faced away from him and moved to her hands and knees. Pulling the blue fabric done to her knees, Alex lined his cock up with his mother's entrance and then gently fed his cock into her tight, moist hole.

"Fuck Mum! Dad was right you do have a tight pussy," groaned Alex. Wasting no time whatsoever, Alex began thrusting at a rapid pace, his thick cock ramming into his mother as she screamed out in pleasure. Taking one of her tits in his hand, he rolled and pinched the nipple between his fingers. "How does it feel mum? How does it feel to have your son's large cock inside you?"

"Fucking Fantastic!" was all that Daphne was able to get out as her body was consumed in fits of pleasure as her son's cock penetrated deep inside her.

Alex once again could feel himself cumming to his end. With a firm grip on his mother waist he fucked her as hard as he could. Without a care for the repercussions Alex came. He could feel as his warm baby juice was deposited into his mothers waiting womb as her walls tighten around his cock.

Pleasure. Pleasure was all Daphne Potter felt as she came around her sons cock. She felt nothing but pleasure as she felt her son fill her womb with his potent seed as his large cock stretched her walls. She thought that when she had met Harry that she had found someone that could fuck like no other. But it seemed that it was a trait that ran in the family,

When Alex finally felt himself stop cumming, he pulled out of his mother's thoroughly fuck hole and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Looking up at his mum he could see that she was a complete mess. She had collapsed on her front, a dazed look in her eyes as her mind tried to get over the fucking that she had just received.

"How was that mum?" Alex asked as she moved round to sit next to Daphne.

Daphne smiled at her son, "Just like your father. By the way, I heard what you and your sister where whispering about at breakfast." Alex's eyes widened in shock, "Oh don't look like that," she said grabbing hold of Alex and pulling him onto the lounger next to her. His arm wrapping around her back as she moved to lay on top of him, her head resting on her hands on his chest and his cock poking through her thighs. "You two were way too loud. And also your cock was visibly sticking out and I could tell that it was my outfit that caused it"

"Well its not like I could help it," Alex explained, "Your arse just looked to die for", to prove his point he cupped Daphne's nude arse and gave it a gently squeeze. "What are we going to do now though? I fell bad doing this to dad"

"Well judging by the way I saw your sister dressed this morning before they left, I would assume that they are having a similar experience to us" Daphne said, a smirk on her face as she traced invisible lines on her sons chest. Alex was slightly shocked but not surprised that after seeing their parents last night that she would try something on their dad, just like he had done with their mum.

Seeing that Alex was still not entirely convinced about how everything would work out Daphne decided to explain her plan. "All we'll have to do is sit down as a family and discuss how we move on from here. If what I think happened between your father and sister actually happened, then I see no reason why everything would not be all right. Now stop thinking about that and think about the naked woman lying on top of you" Daphne bit her lip and smiled at her son as she rose up to straddle his hips.

Reaching back behind her, Daphne grasped Alex's rock hard prick and lined it up with her entrance before dropping down, his cock spreading her sensitive lips. Once he was fully sheathed in her warm hole she began bouncing on top of him, her tits jiggling with every movement.

As Alex watched as his mother's tits bounced and she moaned in pleasure, his hands moved behind her and cupped her firm ass cheeks, squeezing them tightly. Daphne bit her lip as she grabbed her tits in her hands and began teasing the nipples.

Using his grip on her arse, Alex picked his mother up until just his head was nestled inside her tight hole, and then slammed her back down whist meeting her mid-thrust. Daphne screamed as she felt the head of her son's cock push past her cervix and settle in her womb. "Its in my womb!" she cried as Alex began to mercilessly thrust upwards into her pussy.

Unable to keep herself upright from her son's constant pounding, Daphne leant over her son to grip the side of the sun lounger to keep herself propped up. Alex was blessed with the sight of his mother's large breasts bouncing just above his face and it wasn't long until his lips had engulfed one of her firm nipples. Daphne's new position allowed for Alex to grab hold of one of his mother's firm globes as he continued to pound his entire length inside her.

He felt his mother shake slightly above him as he continued to quicken his pace and realized that she was having an orgasm. Alex grabbed hold of Daphne's fleshy rear as she pulled him into a searing kiss. Keeping up with his fast and hard thrusts, Alex could feel his own orgasm building.

With one final thrust, he unloaded his potent seed for the second time inside his mother's womb. Daphne screamed in pleasure as she felt her son's semen fill her insides causing her womb to bloat slightly.

Daphne collapsed on top of Alex, his arms wrapping around her slim waist with his cock firmly embedded in her tight hole, stopping any of her sons cum from leaking out.

"Well this is an unexpected sight!"

* * *

Daphne and Alex were startled by the new voice and both looked up at the house to see a very confused looking Harry Potter standing there observing the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to JK ROWLING 3 whereas the other characters and scenes belong to The_M0nkey ! He rocks

Romance / Love / Lemons / Fuck / Sex FanFic

Read on to find out about the secrets of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter !

* * *

_**The Potter family secret (4) **_

_**by The_M0nkey ~**_

Daphne's eyes went wide as she saw her husband standing there staring at the two of them. Even though she knew that Harry and Lily had probably fucked during their little outing, she was hoping that they could all sit down as a family and discuss their goings on, what she didn't want was to have her husband find his son's cock buried deeply in his wife's pussy after a deep session of love making.

"Uuuuhh… Dad I-I can explain! I'm REALLY sorry for fucking mum! I... I...", started Alex.

Harry simply waved his hand at his son telling him to be quiet. Alex was slightly unnerved at the fact that his father wasn't looking angry at him, instead he had a smile on his face.

"Well now I don't feel so bad about fucking Lily", Harry said as he made his way towards them, Alex's eyes going wide at the realisation that the two of them had actually fucked.

Daphne sat up on Alex's waist, his cock still firmly embedded inside her tight hole. "You're not mad at finding out like this?" Daphne asked her husband.

"Well I don't think I can be considering I fucked our seventeen year old daughter" He said as she took one of Daphne's firms breasts in his hand and began gently caressing it, "What I do think though is that we have found a very strange family activity. What do you say Alex, fancy helping me fuck your mother's brains out for another time today?"

"Of course" Said Alex

Harry helped Daphne get up off her sons cock, a tiny moan escaping her lips at the loss of the feeling of her sons cock being inside her.

"So how was fucking our innocent daughter?" Asked Daphne as she knelt on the sun lounger, her arse facing Harry and her face level with Alex's semi-erect cock.

"She takes after her mother" Harry replied as he gave his cock a few strokes getting it nice and hard before plunging it into his wife's tight pussy. "God your tight love"

Daphne moaned around Alex's cock as she felt her husband's shaft massaging her inner walls. She felt Alex grasp the back of her head and hold it in place as he fucked her throat, using her muscles to massage her son's shaft.

She was in ecstasy as she was bounced between the two most important men in her life, one of them thrusting hard and fast into her pussy and the other ramming their cock down her throat. She loved being used by her boys.

"I'm about to cum Daph" Harry said, his breathing fast as he continued with his fast pace thrusting.

"Me too mum"

Daphne removed her mouth from Alex's cock and continued stroking him. "I want my boys cum all over me! Both of you get together"

Harry and Alex complied. Both Harry and Daphne moaning as Harry pulled out of her tight hole. Taking both of their erect pricks in her hands, Daphne continued to stroke the two Potter males.

Harry and Alex both stared down at Daphne, the mouths hanging open in a silent moan as she continued to expertly work their shafts, bringing them closer and closer to cumming. Daphne stared back up at them, her Baby blue eyes painting the picture of innocents, her tits bouncing slightly with every stroke that she made.

She felt the both buck in her hands and braced herself for the oncoming wave of cum, as Alex had proved today, he was just like his father when it came to volume.

Harry came first; thick ropes of cum began spewing from his cock, each one splattering across Daphne's face and Tits. Alex quickly followed his father, ropes of cum flowing freely from his cock joining his father's on his mother's body.

Daphne just sat back and enjoyed the warm feeling of the cum on her body. She had closed her eyes to stop any of it going in as it covered her face and hair. She was going to need a thorough cleaning after this, she thought.

Finally after the torrent of cum has stopped, Daphne opened her eyes to the sigh of her husband and son admiring her cum covered form. Smiling at them, she dragged her index finger over her body collecting a large amount of cum, and then slowly sucked it from her finger.

"I think I need a shower" Daphne said as she stood of from the floor, the sun glinting off the sticky cum resting on her body. She picked up her bikini and began walking back off to the house, her hips swaying from side to side mesmerizing the Potter males.

"Wait, isn't Lily in the house?" Alex asked turning to his father.

"Nope, once we got back she headed off to the Weasley's to see Rose, she wont be back soon which means we have a few more hours alone with your mother" Harry said, the Potter smirk forming on his face as he followed his wife back into the house.

Alex collected his clothes and Quidditch gear before he too walked back to the house. Heading in to help his father give his mother a thorough clean.

* * *

**_TWO HOURS LATER:_**

Lily Potter casually stepped out from the fireplace as she returned from a couple hours with Rose Weasley.

"Dobby!" called Lily to the empty room. Moments later there was a loud crack as the small, eccentric House Elf appeared in front of her. Harry had rescued the small Elf and offered him a job working for him as the Potter elf, a job that he took somewhat over seriously.

"Miss-issy!" the little elf cried, slightly over excitedly as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "What can Dobby help you with?"

"Can you tell me where dad is?"

Dobby's eyes went wide as he used his magic to search the house for his master. Lily gave the elf a look of confusion as he began to blush. "Dobby what are you blushing about?".

"Dobby is sorry Miss!" the elf replied, completely ignoring Lily's question, "Master Harry is currently in his and Mistress Daphne's bedroom bu-"

"Thanks Dobby" shouted Lily, interrupting the elf as she sprinted out of the living room.

"But Mistress Daphne and Master Alex are also there…" continued Dobby as he watched the redhead turn and run down the corridor towards the main staircase before popping away.

Lily burst threw the door to the master bedroom in just her little panties, the rest of her clothes strewn across the stairs, expecting to find her father by himself so they could continue their activities from earlier that day.

What she didn't expect to find was the sight of her mother being sandwiched between Harry and Alex as the two of them fucked her ass and pussy…

"Hey! Why did you start without me!" Lily enquired, removing her clothes with a swish of her wand.

* * *

-THE END-

wow the potters had the best shag ever uh ;) hahaha


End file.
